This is as Sure as it Gets
by DarkAngelBeauty
Summary: Logan teaches Max how to dance. This is a little shipper so enjoy. This is my first fan fic so please review. I like the good the bad and the ugly.


Rating: R (this is a little racy)

Title: This is as Sure as it Gets

Rating: R due to sexual content (this is a little racy, but classy)

Summary: After Rising yet it could take place anytime in their future.Logan teaches Max how

to dance one night after dinner.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dark Angel and I am not associated with any formal writing 

of the show.I am simply writing to have fun.

E-mail: CourtDanielleP@aol.com

Author: Courtney D. Pollak

Feedback:I love feedback.This is my first story that I have wrote about my favorite show so let

me know what you think.I like good and bad comments, so feel free to let them fly.

This is as Sure as it Gets 

"Well I guess I will be eating alone tonight," thought Logan.Bling was out on a date and he had not called Max to see if she wanted to join him so he had the house all to himself.Just as he was putting the final touches on his dinner, he heard the door open and he turned around to see who it was.He turned to see Max coming down the hall toward the kitchen."Damn what smells so good?" Max asked as she entered the kitchen."Oh I was just cooking a little something for dinner," Logan explained."I thought you had plans tonight," he asked."I did but when my nose calls, it is usually for something good," she smiled as she stood there looking at Logan."So you want to join me?" he asked."Sure, why not," Max stated as she went to get two plates.

As they were setting the table Max couldn't stop thinking about how amazing Logan smelled tonight.Not that he didn't smell good every time she saw him but tonight was different.He was wearing his black pants and had on a fitted gray turtleneck shirt and he was looking good to say the least.And all she had on were her grungy jeans and her white t-shirt."Oh well, it isn't like he hasn't seen me looking decent before and besides, why am I worrying about this, he probably hasn't even noticed," she said to herself to rationalize what she was feeling.Logan was really glad that she had stopped by.They ate together a lot but she showed up on her own and that meant something to him.

Logan thought to himself for a second:She looks so good tonight.It has to be a sin to look that good in a shirt and jeans.And look at me, all I am in is this stupid shirt and these black pants.I guess I could've cleaned up a bit.I probably smell too.Oh well, it will have to do.

"Hey I got a new CD today, you want to listen to it while we eat?" he asked."Sure," replied a casual Max."It is a dance collection from before the pulse.It has everything on it.It is really good," Logan shared enthusiastically as he was seated again at the table."See, now that is something that I have never really understood.I mean, what is so great about dancing.To me it just sounds like two sweaty people rubbing up against each other to music that sucks.So what is it that is so appealing?" Max asked Logan."Well, I guess it would be the whole idea of it.I mean it isn't like people dance everyday.It usually is reserved for a special occasion.Besides, it feels pretty nice dancing close to someone," he confessed as he smiled shyly.

"Don't tell me that you have never danced before?" a shocked Logan inquired."Oh sure, I get dancing invitations all the time.But usually only when I am at a benefit dinner or having tea with the Royal Family," Max sarcastically said.They both started laughing at this comment."Okay, so it was a stupid question.You sure are missing out though," Logan continued."Well it isn't like I have had many partner options before.I mean Manticore didn't exactly train us in a sophisticated manner.Come on, I was amazed that there was even such a thing as a salad fork let alone the fact that dancing was possible.Besides, you are the first person that I have met that even knows how to dance.Well, dancing other than Cindy's hip hop," explained Max."Well then, I will just have to teach you tonight after dinner.How does that sound?" asked an eager Logan."Umm, sure.It isn't like I have anything better to do tonight," Max said.

After they had finished their dinner and cleaned up, Max helped Logan clear the floor space for their dancing lesson."You should probably take your shoes off," Logan suggested to Max."Why, do people usually dance in their socks?" she asked."Well no, but I don't want you stepping on my feet.I mean I just got the use of my legs back, I don't need to loose all feeling in my feet," Logan said jokingly.They both laughed at this while they took their shoes off.

Logan went to the CD player and picked what he thought would be a good learning song and he pushed play."Okay, how is this for you?" he asked Max."Great, not that I have anything to compare it too," she said as she smiled.After dimming the lights, Logan walked over to where she was standing in the middle of the room. 

Logan walked closer to Max and he took her hand."Okay, so this is how you are supposed to stand," Logan explained to Max.They locked eyes while Logan placed Max's arm around his neck and placed his hand behind her back."Okay, so this is the stance.Now watch my feet so you can see what I am doing," Logan said.Max watched his feet as he took one step to the side and then one step back.As she was attempting to follow him, she stepped too soon and landed on top of his foot.They both started laughing as she apologized for her clumsy footwork."That's okay," reassured Logan."There really isn't much to it, you just follow me as I move in a box.That's it.Just a box going around the room," he explained."You make it sound so easy," Max, said with a smile."Okay lets try this again," Max, said.

They got into position again and Max continued to watch Logan's feet as he moved around the room.This time she didn't step on his feet."Okay, now try and look up and see how you do," Logan encouraged.Max looked into Logan's crystal blue eyes as he led her around the room.She really couldn't believe what was happening."Wow, this isn't as hard as I though it would be.And it is nothing like I imagined at all," said Max.Well, most people don't dance like this," Logan tried to explain.Stopping in the middle of a turn, Max became frustrated with the fact that she learning the wrong way to dance."Hey I thought you were going to tech me how to dance like everyone else does." "Are you sure?" asked Logan."Yeah I'm sure, why else would we do this," stated Max."Alright," Logan said.

Just then he pulled Max closer to him.Their bodies met and fit together perfectly, like they were meant to piece together."This is how most dance," Logan said as he looked deeply into Max's eyes."Oh, okay," is all she could manage to say.Max was speechless as she danced against Logan.He moved his head closer to hers and their cheeks met.Logan closed his eyes and took in the smell of Max as he continued to lead her around the room.Max felt so free dancing with him, like nothing in the world could harm either one of them.She tightened her hold on Logan's neck, moving them closer together.Logan was in heaven and he couldn't believe how well Max had caught on, also how receptive she was to it.Max let go of Logan's hand and wrapped it around his neck meeting her other hand.Logan placed his hand on Max's upper back and at the base of her neck.Logan smelled so good and Max could hardly contain herself.

They both pulled away slightly to meet each other's eyes as they stayed gazing at each other for what seemed like an eternity.Then their lips met and their bodies were brought together even more.A whisper couldn't even penetrate through them.Logan had his arms wrapped around Max and he could feel some of her stomach from under her shirt.He touched her skin softly as he kissed her.He gently moved down her neck, kissing her chin, her ear and finally landing at the base of her neck.Max had never experienced anything this sensual before in her life.She found the bottom hem on Logan's shirt and she started to play with it.She moved up slowly until she was caressing his stomach. They looked at each other with love in their eyes as Max removed Logan's shirt.She looked at his naked chest and saw a man that she had never seen before.Their eyes met again and they continued to kiss each other.The music kept playing in the background but the dancing steps had stopped.

It was as if they were the only two people in the world at that very moment.Nothing else mattered to them.They were together and they were happy.Logan had a hold of the bottom of Max's shirt and he gently removed it over her head.Max was caressing Logan's muscular back as he held her tight.She had found the button on his pants and slowly and meticulously undid it with one hand.She then moved to the zipper and proceeded to undo it as well.Logan stepped back a little and gazed into her eyes."Are you sure about this?" he whispered to her.He in no way wanted her to be unsure of anything they were doing.If either one of them did, he knew they would regret it later."I have never been so sure of anything before," Max replied in a quiet whisper.She kissed his chest and moved up to his neck as he undid the five buttons on her pants.She moved up to his ears and Logan let out a sigh of emotion as he felt her lips on his body.

Max took a step away from Logan and as she looked at him, she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.Once they were inside the doorway, Logan began to kiss Max again.Once again he asked, "Are you sure?"With every ounce of passion in her body, she replied, "This is as sure as it gets."Logan just smiled as he began to kiss her once more.They could still hear the music in the background.Max had removed Logan's pants and he had done the same to hers.They stood in the dark, gazing at each other for a while.Then Logan picked Max up and laid her on the bed.He continued to kiss her lips, her neck and her chest.

They made love to each other that night as if nothing else in the world mattered.They were together and no one could take that moment away from them.Max lay in Logan's arms as they dozed off to sleep.Before closing his eyes, he whispered in her ear, "Can I keep you?"She was so free in his arms and she relished in the feeling of someone wanting her for who she was and all that she would be.She simply replied, "You've always had me."


End file.
